


Purple Sex

by LauraMett



Category: Original Writing (No Fandom)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMett/pseuds/LauraMett
Summary: Matty and Nate are coworkers at a local family diner in their small town. They begin as friends before hooking up, but their relationship takes a turn when Matty shares that he’s a kleptomaniac. Diving head first, Nate joins him rather than split up and the two begin their time in crime together.[This book is written in a style of switching POV’s every chapter. It fluctuates between the two main characters for a deeper insight into their mindsets and emotions.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Matty’s POV]

Nate held the door open to his dimly lit apartment as I brushed by him. My eyes slowly scanned the kitchen and living area before I gave a small nod, "Nice place." 

"Thanks," Nate replied as he let the door fall shut before locking it. "It was a bitch to save up for."

I hummed softly in understanding before slowly familiarizing myself with the surroundings. It was nothing but a distraction from the twinges of nervousness I've been so desperately ignoring. Although how could I when I was standing in Nate's apartment.

Me- Matty- 17, a senior in high school and as expected, a kid who lived at home, was standing in the middle of my dream living situation. Owning my own place was a distant hope when I simply struggled to save enough money for contraband. The downfall of living at home meant my mom and dad also occupied our house, and they weren't too keen on the idea of their son having pre-marital sex, whether the gender was male or female. Not to mention I hadn't even come out to them yet. For those reasons, Nate and I had never spent the night together. That and neither of us had planned it until now. This felt foreign. All of this was new to me.

For Nate, nothing about this was probably new. He had told me about after graduating high school last year, he found a small local apartment and had eagerly moved in. His own place to smoke, party, and most likely hook up at. Although, it seemed that he kept it clean and neat, proving himself rather able of living on his own. Here I was in Nate's apartment, his co-worker at the small diner we worked at, standing nearly three feet away from him. My gaze couldn't help but occasionally fall on Nate before darting away when his eyes met mine. It had to be two months ago now that we'd met, when I was a new hire. Nate's first interaction with me was simply asking me to get more cups from the back.

When I first met Nate, I was in a state of self denial. I had started to find myself daydreaming of participating in certain activities with guys, rather than the usual fantasy of girls. It admittedly scared me, and every time my subconscious offered the idea, I'd deny it. This went on for weeks, and while I had started to finally ignore it, there was Nate. He was nothing to me but a friendly, almost subtly flirtatious coworker until he began showing up in the once again reoccurring daydreams. At first, I had desperately tried to convince myself what I was imagining was nothing more than finding Nate attractive- in a platonic way. Nate's hair was a dark brown and it was cut neatly, but with a slight length to the top that held gentle waves. He had these brown eyes that were almost black and a few freckles on his cheeks. Nate was bigger than me, both build and height wise, and maybe that's where these thoughts came from: I saw Nate as someone I wanted to be. However, that didn't explain the explicit scenarios: I wanted Nate between my legs. I wanted to see him look up with those dark eyes, filled with the cautious question, "Does that feel okay?" as he goes down on me... That was all I wanted. But no, I didn't want to want that. Or did I? It didn't take much convincing; the little brushes past one another at work, the occasional glances at each other, the way Nate looked over me with something in his gaze was enough to have me longing for the idea of them. It was those first words that broke the ice.

"It's just you and me closing tonight," Nate called to me as I was typing an order into the register. I looked up at him and gave a nod back before returning to the screen, although my mind still lingered on the thought. Nate and I would be alone. Just us, in the empty restaurant... It was always a risk to put my hope in something like this, but how could I not? There had to be something between us that Nate recognizes. My mind was racing until our last coworker left, leaving us to each other as I'd been anticipating.

"I'll go grab the mop bucket, you can wipe down tables when you finish sweeping," Nate nodded to me as I stood behind the counter with a broom. Even just that little phrase made my stomach turn with excitement solely from the sound of his voice. I watched as Nate crossed the dining area, approaching the counter to head into the back room.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, holding my breath as Nate squeezed by me. I could feel my lips part gently as Nate's fingertips brushed my hips, putting me into the certain mood that he always did. Slightly horny, desperate, just waiting to reach out and touch him. It seemed like he slowed down just slightly while passing, but maybe it was just my desperation clouding my perspective. I clenched the broom a little tighter, blinking away the dazed expression on my face. Nate began to head slowly towards the back, leaving me to stare at the ground until I felt Nate's eyes on me as his footsteps stopped. I turned to face him, swallowing slightly. Why was he looking me over? I wanted it to mean something so badly but the fear of misreading everything still clung to me. 

"What's up?" I asked, trying not to sound intrigued but desperate to break the silence. My eyes stayed on Nate as he walked over to me before leaning against the counter.

"I... Don't really feel like mopping yet," he replied with a sheepish expression, although his words sounded more like an excuse than a reasoning. I wouldn't be caught complaining, though. In fact, I was overzealous at the idea that Nate's answer sounded hesitant. So what if we took a little break from our closing duties? It meant spending more time with Nate.

"Yeah, I'm kind of over sweeping," I muttered softly while I rested the broom on the wall, my heart fluttering as I joined Nate's side. 

"It'll be fine if we take a little break... Not like anyone's waiting on us," Nate hummed. We stood there, a little further than two inches from one another, before Nate looked down and began to slide his hand slightly closer to mine. 

"No fucking way," I thought to myself as I watched his fingers inch closer to my own. This couldn't really be happening, could it? I felt my heart still: all those little moments between the two of us over the past month finally meant something real as Nate's finger brushed mine. My excitement wanted to send me into Nate's arms, but my anxiousness overpowered me and belittled my action to the intertwining of our pinkies. Neither of us said a word, but I was too busy keeping myself and my heart rate at bay to care yet. Nate was interested in me. Just the simple touching of our fingers was setting off fireworks in my chest and I wanted to speak, but I was tongue tied.

"I think I started liking you when you first smiled at me." Nate was the first to break the silence. "Back when you were a new hire, I told you that you could go on break, and you gave me this... really cute smile. I don't know why that did it but I guess I wanted to make you smile more."

I felt my cheeks light up a little, glancing at Nate to see he was blushing as well. Admittedly what he said was a little corny, but fuck it, my crush on him was so enormous that I found every word as sweet as honey. I remembered that day, the one he was talking about. Nate had come in halfway through my break, and we talked about our interests and teachers at our high school before I had to return to work. There had been something about that interaction that seemed different to me, but I'd been too nervous that it was one sided to do much else. All those little bubbles of hope I would get when Nate would make me feel like he was interested were now coursing through me. I had been right all along. 

"Yeah, that day in the break room was when I started seeing you that way, too," I nodded, keeping my voice soft to prevent myself from sounding too excited. "I've liked you since then... Sorry it took a month to get that out there."

Nate's soft chuckle made my heart warm, the sound filling my ears and sending tingles through my chest. "We both waited this long, so don't blame yourself. At least we said it, right?"

I nodded, feeling suddenly closer to Nate. "I can't believe you actually, you know... Feel the same. I was so worried that you wouldn't be interested in me cause, well, you seem so..."

"Straight?" Nate finished, picking up on the fact that I didn't want to offend him. He just smiled a little and shook his head. "Definitely not."

"Thank fuck," I mumbled, causing us to chuckle a little before the room fell silent. We each avoided eye contact again, but this time I broke first and glanced at Nate. Nate's eyes met mine and our gazes lingered before I saw his eyes flick down to look at my lips. My heart stilled in my chest as he did so, and then to my surprise, I leaned in cautiously. This was it... This was the reaching out and touching. My lips were met by Nate's and there was this fiery feeling in my chest. It spread to my stomach and admittedly even between my legs. Every emotion we had been holding back from each other poured out into our kiss. Our lips moved slowly at first, but I gained confidence and brought my hands up to cup Nate's cheeks. This moment was utter perfection. 

And that's how it all began: kissing after our shifts on the nights we closed. Both Nate and I would request each other on the schedule, leading us to see one another at least three or four times a week. It wasn't until a month after our first kiss that Nate asked the question we'd both been waiting for.

"Could you come over tonight?" He whispered against my lips, slowly drawing back to study my expression. I bit my lower lip, contemplating the idea. Besides needing my parents permission first, I was nervous for what would follow after getting back to his apartment. It was a good nervous, but still nervousness nonetheless. However, if we didn't do this now, then when? It was a Friday night, I had no plans, and this offer is what I had practically been dreaming of. When Nate had told me he lived alone, I'd known we were both thinking the same thing: when was I going to stay over? Well, here the opportunity was.

"Let me call my dad," I whispered, pulling out my phone. Nate breathed a sigh of relief, almost like he'd been scared I'd say no and I couldn't help but find that simple action cute.

"Thank you," Nate murmured. The feeling of Nate resting his head against my chest made my heart leap: there were times where Nate would want me to hold him, and those were special to me. I pressed call under my dad's contact as I rested my chin on his head. The feeling of him squeezing tight to me made my nerves melt a little, and I brought my hand up to rub Nate's back as the phone rang. 

"You don't have to thank me," I whispered in his ear, kissing the shell affectionately before hearing my dad's voice crackle to life on the other line. After a brief convincing and lying that I was going to my close friend Carter's house, my dad agreed to let me out for the night. 

"He said it's fine," I spoke, hanging up and trying to hide my excitement, but I failed a little as my voice lifted. My eyes fell on Nate who slowly stood up and smiled at me. God that smile did things to my body and emotions that nothing else could cause. 

"We'll take my car," Nate chimed rather eagerly, his hands gently slipping under the hem of my shirt as he kissed me. His fingers brushed over my skin before finding my hands, intertwining them in his own and leading me to his car.

And that was it. There we were now, standing in Nate's apartment.

"My room's down the hall on the left," Nate mentioned softly, his hand resting on my hip. The gentle touch caused me to let out the breath I'd been holding in, my nerves kicking back up at the physical sensation of Nate. I nodded before looking at him. "I'll get us some water." He added.

"Thank you." I headed down the hall and into Nate's bedroom. It was spacious, with a large bed, desk and dresser accompanying it. It smelled like weed and his cologne, the scent mingling wonderfully. There were blunt roaches laying in an ash tray on his nightstand, accompanied by other nicknacks and a lamp. A strip of lights hung on the top of his walls, engulfing the room in a red lighting. I picked up the remote from his nightstand and switched the color on to purple, watching as it caused the room to brighten. Nate followed in and set the glasses of water down before smiling a little as he looked at the lights. 

"Purple?" He hummed before cracking a sweet little smile at me.

"I like purple," I answered, giving him a small grin in return as I sat down. He took a seat next to me on the bed, causing my heart to skip a beat again as our thighs brushed each other's.

"Yeah, me too," Nate murmured before glancing over at me. As I met his gaze, he moved to closer to close the space between us. I kissed his lips excitedly, and Nate's hand came up to rest on my face. It felt warm and it made my chest burn with affection, causing me to return the action. I felt myself melt as he delicately laid me back against the bed, our lips moving against one another's. I was first to brush Nate's tongue with my own, opening my mouth slightly to encourage him. Nate obliged by gently pushing his tongue into my mouth, his hips pressing firmly against mine. This slow grinding, the long kissing, it felt familiar but new. Sure, we had done this in the bathroom of our work, but those scenarios involved barriers. No going further than kissing. But here, there was nothing stopping us. There was just Nate's hands sliding below my shirt to tenderly caress my hips before reaching to unbutton my jeans. My breath hitched and Nate's lips reached my throat. This was really happening. Nate and I were hooking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Nate’s POV]

Matty had captivated my attention so easily. The first time I saw him, I couldn't deny how attractive he was. His hair was clipped on the sides, but a beautiful bundle of curls sat on the top of his head. They were hay colored and springy and I found them beyond attractive. But it was Matty's eyes, those shining blue eyes, that were what really stuck with me. I loved the way they glinted when he'd laugh at something stupid I'd do or say. They sat above a scatter of freckles that rested on his cheeks and nose, which I thought compliment his soft features well. He stood at chin-level to me, about 5'11 I'd suppose, and he was slim but had these hips that I could never draw my eyes off of. They curved so perfectly and I'd give anything to see him in a loose fitting pair of sweat pants, but I kept that fantasy to myself. Beside his looks, I found Matty to be wholesome and kind and funny. There was his snippy side, of course, but he was never rude, he was just adamant. It was impossible for me to deny I had a thing for Matty. That little smile of his, where his nose would crinkle up, always caused a sucker punch of emotions to flow through me. I wanted him to be mine. All those kisses, all that extra time we stayed after closing, all the hesitant and lonely goodbyes; it only made me want to see him more. Matty had began to become everything I thought about. My favorite days were when I went to work and he'd be there. I had the biggest fucking crush on this kid. He was utter perfection.

Inviting him over had to be the most exciting experience of my life. I was quieter when it came to crushes, so hook ups were something I had never done. Of course, I'm sure it didn't appear that way, but I was nervous. And sure, my levels of anxiousness had been rising a little, but nerves aside, I was eager. It all lead up to Matty now lying on my bed underneath me, his soft, plump lips moving gingerly against my own as my fingertips brushed over his abdomen.

"Off, take them off," he muttered lowly, shimmying his hips to try and remove his jeans. I hadn't expected him to be this eager, but his energy seemed to match my own. Without hesitation, I nodded, breaking our kiss to struggle a little with removing his pants. Once they were off, I looked down to see Matty's beautiful olive thighs wrapping themselves around my torso. I took a second to admired how wonderful he looked. That work uniform, although it was simply black jeans and a yellow polo, looked so incredible on him, but now seeing half of it laying on my bedroom floor was an entirely new awe.

"God, your hips..." I muttered, not stopping to catch myself. His face turned a bit pink and it was obvious I embarrassed him; I even felt a little sheepish myself, hence the fact that I never talked dirty. I expected him to remain quiet but his response had my heart leaping.

"I know you stare at them during work." Now Matty was smiling a little, his expression reading playful happiness. I couldn't help but smile in return as I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you knew I was looking."

"It's impossible to miss. You've messed up an order because you were watching me, haven't you?" Matty replied, causing my eyes to widen a little. It was true; I'd brought a customer's food out to the wrong table because Matty had been cleaning a booth nearby. It was nothing big, just a shrug-able mishap, but it's cause was the humiliating part. He'd been bent over, his jeans clinging tightly to his figure, and how was I not supposed to stare?

"You're right," I murmured, blushing a little but my keeping my tone genuine. "I stare at them a lot..."

Matty snickered and tried to hide the blush creeping from under his freckles. I watched as his nose crinkled up and decided it was about time to finally place my hands on his thighs. As I grabbed them, I felt my chest and between my legs stir; this moment was something I'd only dreamed about. The fact that it was happening now made me uncontrollably rock my hips against Matty's, desperately searching for some kind of friction. The action caused Matty's legs to tighten around me ever so gently and I gripped them tighter as I admired him; he wore a pair of grey boxers and the outline of his cock showed he was half-hard. My fingers slid their way up to the hem of his underwear before tugging it down gently to expose him. I dared to look up at Matty, and thank god I chose to. His eyes were glued to me, his cheeks flushing in the purple lighting as he began to grind against me. The way his ass pushed against my jeans made me regret that fact I was still wearing them. The unfamiliar silence in the room wasn't awkward, but rather testing. The absence of words left room for more intense emotions, which from Matty and I, desperation and want were clouding the room. The more he ground against me, the harder he got, but his expression read caution. It was easy to tell he was new to this, not by technique, but from the way he held himself. His eyes were practically screaming "Show me I'm doing this right."

"Get your boxers off," I whispered before tugging off my jeans. Matty said nothing but followed as I'd instructed, and I watched him cutely shimmy free from them. They joined Matty's pants on the floor along with mine before we returned to what might possibly be my favorite position to be in, ever. This time when Matty wrapped his thighs around my waist and pressed his ass against me, I could feel him so much clearer. The feeling sent blood pumping between my legs and I felt the shiver that ran down Matty's spine as I pressed closer against him.

"Could we wait on... sex sex?" Matty's voice broke through the silence and my eyes rose to meet his. I was expecting that question, or at least something life it. "I've just never done it with a guy before."

I couldn't help but find that a little cute, and reached over to intertwine my left hand with his. He was right, though; I'd planned on being on top. As much as I wanted something tonight, too, Matty came first. "No sex sex. Tonight's about you," I murmured, slowly sinking down between his thighs as I lifted them over my shoulders.

Matty shifted a little so that he was propped up on his elbows. He seemed to pause for a moment, an expression of awe and lust clouding his face at the sight of me before blinking it away. "You're sure?" He asked softly, raising his eyebrows a little. "You want anything?" 

Oh I more than wanted something, but I was going to hold back. "Only if you aren't tired after this," I murmured, resting my cheek on his thigh. "You come first, okay?" That response sparked something in Matty and I felt his hand bury in my hair before gently pushing me towards his cock. My eyes widened at the suddenness and I looked up at him.

"Then do it," he whispered as he gave my hand a little squeeze. Matty's tone wasn't quite demanding, it was more testing. I certainly hadn't expected him to be this bold, but that's what I liked about him; he was unpredictable and adamant. My lips gently brushed over his tip, and I felt his hand begin stroking my hair. God fucking damnit, he was so cute. His touch was so gentle and it felt so affectionate, however he tightened his grip on me slightly as I managed to take a little less than half of him into my mouth. The tightness made me wince but I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good. Matty was decently sized, about six and a half to seven inches, something my throat might be able to handle with enough work. Matty's little hiss as I buried my mouth to his holy was enough encouragement, though. I looked up at him through my lashes to see his his brows knitted handsomely in concentration as he seemed to be burning the image of me into his mind. I let myself come up for air, raising my head a little only to find my lips being met by Matty's. The kiss was sloppy and wet, but I couldn't care at all. His hand was still buried in my hair and he gave it a little tug as our lips parted.

"Keep going," he whispered, and I found the statement blissfully amusing. It was so cute to watch him be demanding, just like when we would have our little make out sessions at work. 'More', 'Be rough', 'Don't stop', 'Again'... All blunt, little phrases that Matty used and I loved. He always knew what he wanted. As my mouth worked on him, I could feel my jaw start to ache. It took effort, but feeling Matty's thighs twitching when I licked the right spot or seeing his lips part in a silent moan was all worth it. Two minutes, three minutes, four minutes... I pulled up, panting for air through swollen, plump lips.

"No, I'm almost there," Matty demanded with a whine, although it was more of a plead. I'd never heard him beg like that before- usually his words consisted of commands, but now he was pleading with me. It was so cute that I almost wanted to tease him.

"Sorry," I whispered in response, taking a breath before returning my mouth to his cock. When he'd said he was close, he'd meant it; it took about three bobs of my head before Matty let out the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. It was a sigh mingled with a moan- like if the word 'relief' was nothing but a noise. As he came, he whined softly at the end of his orgasm, as if he'd tired himself out. I raised my head as he fell back against the pillow before wiping my mouth. Our eyes locked and Matty squeezed my hand, our fingers still intertwined together. He leaned up to kiss me and I felt my heart miss a beat at the fact that he didn't even care that I tasted like him.

"Every Friday," Matty whispered, slightly breathless. "Let's do this."


End file.
